nWo
by bansheecall
Summary: OK i've been a way for a bit but am Back with the loinhearts what will the do when the nWo joins the WWF sorry but the 1st chapter is short and bit boring
1. nWopart 1

nWo---------part 1  
  
"So it's over that's the end?" Amanda asked has she looked out the window.  
  
Taker nodded his head "Looks like it the alliance is out of business"  
  
"Thank god" Taker put his arms around Amanda. "I'm just sorry I wasn't able to kick Stacey's butt"  
  
"You may"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well the Dudley Boyz are tag team champs right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well the champions are staying in the WWF, RVD, Christen, Dudley's, Stacey,"  
  
"Don't forget William kiss ass…I mean Regal"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah"  
  
"So what's next?"  
  
"I'm not sure Linda hasn't told us the next part yet"  
  
"I see"  
  
"So who knows what I'll get to do to Vince"  
  
"I know and to be honest I can't wait" Chris Jericho said  
  
"Hi Chris where's the rest?"  
  
"On the way?"  
  
"Great. I have an idea to run by you latter"  
  
"You do sis?" Chris said puzzled "Do tell"  
  
"To do with Steph" Chris got a evil look on his face  
  
"This I can't wait to hear"  
  
Amanda parked her jeep up out side the arena. She Lita, and Chyna jumped out. They started to walk in when they saw Maven.  
  
"Hey Maven how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine hey tell Taker thanks for the match I was horned"  
  
"Will do he didn't beat you up to much did he?"  
  
Maven shook he's head "Na it's cool. I'm fine"  
  
"You put up a good show out there" Lita added  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem" Chyna said "Your gonna be big Maven" Maven smiled  
  
"Thank you it means a lot" They talked for a bit when a back limousine went passed them.  
  
Amanda looked at the number plates "Vince?" Lita asked  
  
"No the number plated said nWo 1"  
  
"What?" Chyna asked Maven went white.  
  
"nWo 1"  
  
"Oh my god. Vince wouldn't would he?" Chyna said  
  
"Na not even Vince is that stupid" Amanda said  
  
"I think we should get in" Chyna said  
  
"Come on"  
  
They ran in with out looking back. 


	2. nWopart 2

nWo---------Part 2  
  
  
  
"This is mad" Maven said has he kept a eye out.  
  
"Shhh kid and keep a look out" Amanda said has she looked though the glove  
  
compartment.  
  
"Oh no" She said has she looked at three passports in her hand. Lita closed her  
  
eyes hoping Amanda wasn't going to say what she thought she was.  
  
"What is is?" Chyna asked  
  
"Passports belonging to Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and Hulk Hogon. I think Taker  
  
should see these come on"  
  
  
  
"WHAT? The nWo here in The WWF" Kane said Ambi covered her mouth  
  
trying to stop the cry that came from her mouth.  
  
"Why would Vince bring the nWo to the WWF they killed WCW" David said.  
  
"Maybe that's what Vince wants" Jeff said "He want's to kill the WWF"  
  
"Why?" Asked Matt "The WWF is his baby why would he want to kill it"  
  
"I don't know but something isn't right here. Taker see what you can find out  
  
off Vince" Chris said " I hate to say this but Lita, Chyna, Ambi, and  
  
Amanda I think you should..." Amanda looked at Chris shocked.  
  
"Chris don't even go there. I've been Kidnapped twice by the new ministry,  
  
beaten up by Banshee and Luna, I didn't sit around when the alliance was here,  
  
I'm sure has hell about to start now!"  
  
"Sis this is the nWo it's an all new ball game and..." Chris stopped in mid -  
  
sentence. Grinned shacking his head hugged his sister.  
  
"Your not going to listen to me are you?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"You've never listened to me have you?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"You're never going to Listen to me are you?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"I wish you would"  
  
"Go wish on a star then maybe I will"  
  
  
  
Taker walked to Vince there was something about him something didn't same  
  
right.  
  
"Hey Vince what's going on?"  
  
"Hello Taker what do you mean what's going on?"  
  
"When I got here this morning I saw a Limo with nWo on the plate why?"  
  
"Ha well you see Deadman the WWF has Cancer!"  
  
"What?" Taker didn't like what he saw Vince was nodding his head like a  
  
nodding dog in the back of a car, But the look in his eyes was that of a psycho. It  
  
sent a chill up Takers back.  
  
"The WWF has Cancer and I'm going to inject the WWF with a poison that will  
  
kill the WWF"  
  
"Vince I have a daughter now, Ebony if...."  
  
"I have no choice Taker this needs to be done."  
  
Taker narrowed his eyes "I guess you've made up your mind then?" He hissed  
  
walking out the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Taker walked into the locker room.  
  
Slamming the door kicked his locker and cursed. Amanda looked up and went  
  
over to him.  
  
"Taker what is it?" She asked putting a hand on his knee. Taker looked at his  
  
hands shook his head.  
  
"Vince, he's sick, he's so sick he's talking about the WWF having a Cancer and  
  
that he's going to inject the WWF with a poison. Jeff was right he's going to try  
  
and kill the WWF." He took hold of Amanda pulling her to him trying to find  
  
the next thing to say "Chris was right also I think that..."  
  
"Taker!"  
  
"Amanda please"  
  
"Taker I can't hear you"  
  
"Manda"  
  
"Sorry just gone deaf"  
  
"Manda"  
  
"Sorry can't hear you"  
  
"OK you win"  
  
"Good, now you have a match to get ready for I'll talk to you later" She reached  
  
up and give him a gentle kiss before leaveing the locker room.  
  
Taker sighed she was so stubbon but it was one of the things he loved about her. 


	3. nWopart 3

nWo---------Part 3  
  
Amanda walked down the corridor.  
  
She sighed the nWo was coming, and what was Vince talking about the WWF having a cancer.  
  
She walked past the APA "Hey Amanda Taker just did a real good job"  
  
"What? OH yeah I saw. You did a good job to Bradshaw"  
  
"Hey you all right daring, you OK? You look a bit down here have a Bud and tell us about it"  
  
"Thanks but I'm going to head back to the hotel, have a early night. Trish  
  
has her two plus Ebony and Owen so I best go and save her. I may have one with  
  
you guys later though, Tell Taker I'll see him later"  
  
"Will do, Later Amanda"  
  
"Yeah later"  
  
  
  
Amanda drove back to the hotel.  
  
She went into the room that she was shareing with Trish. "Hey how are you?  
  
Good night?" Amanda shook her head "Why? Whats the Story?"  
  
"Trish you ever watch WCW?"  
  
"Now and again why?"  
  
"Do you remember a group called the nWo?" Trish thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah there was the nWo then they split into two nWo black and white and  
  
nWo red and black or Wolf pack Kevin Nash lead that one right but they split  
  
up why?"  
  
"There coming to the WWF"  
  
"WHAT? Thats not good"  
  
"No it could spell the end for the WWF"  
  
"Is it wolf pack or..." Trish asked  
  
"The black and White at the moment it's just Hogan, Hall, and Nash but who  
  
knows who else they'll bring" 


	4. nWopart4

nWo---------Part 4  
  
"What is Vince thinking?" Taker asked. Amanda looked out over the balcony shacking her head. "If only I knew Mark if only I knew." "All I do know is that I was in WCW when the nWo was there and they are the ones that brought down WCW. Not Vince or any one else but them." Taker wrapped his arms round Amanda and kissed the top of her head. "Manda this isn't the first time the odds have not been on our side. RTC, New Ministry, Austin, Banshee, we've just beat an invasion." He made her look at him. "We can beat this" Amanda saw the will and determination in his eyes and felt more confident. Reaching up she touched his face. "What would I do without you? Without you I'd be lost."  
  
Amanda walked down to the loinhearts locker room. "Hey guys look here if it isn't Amanda Jericro" "Kevin Nash wish I could say it's nice to see you but I can't" "Now Amanda don't talk like that you are happy to see us and you know it" "Yeah right I'd only be happy to see you in hell" "Hey Amanda you OK? These Jabonis giving you a hard time" "I'm fine Rocky these wouldn't know how to give any one a hard time" The nWo walked off laughing "Come on Manda I'll walk you back I don't trust them I best take you to Mark."  
  
Rock and Amanda started to walk back they didn't see nWo following them. Amanda looked back and saw them hide behind a corner "Don't look now Rock but we are being followed". They turned a corner where Hogan was stood in fount of them "Get out of here Manda, RUN!" "ROCK LOOK OUT!" Amanda saw Scott hit him over the head has Kevin Nash and Hogan started to kick him. "Nash you hold the girl, Scott put him in that ambulance" Hogan ordered has he jumped in a truck and started it up. "NO! LET ME GO LET ME GO!" Scott chained the doors shut "YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM LET ME GO!" Hogan drove the truck into the ambulance at that point Amanda hued a bike scream into the arena and someone smack the truck as Nash pushed Amanda to the ground the Undertaker came running round the corner. Hogan, Hall, and Nash ran off. Amanda started to shack has Taker put his arms round her "It's OK, It's OK" "They've killed him Taker, They've killed him"  
  
Amanda felt somthing cold on her lips. "Is she waking up?" She heard a woman ask she started to open her eyes she heard Takers voice "Yeah Dany just, Hey how you feeling?" Amanda started to sit up she looked round "Dany? Rock is he..." Amanda asked has she bolted upright. "Don't Amanda he's all right but are you?" She asked has Amanda felt Chris push her down and put a cold towel on her forehead" "You startrd to burn up" He explained "But you've cooled down alot" She nodded and closed her eyes. "Let her rest we'll talk to her tomorrow" 


	5. nWopart5

nWo---------Part 5  
Amanda fell in to a restless sleep.  
She tossed and turned all night. She dreamt about seeing the truck hit the ambulance that Rock was in but it was all the people she called about who was in it. She sat up again looking round the black room. "MARK, CHRIS, CHYNA!" Amanda shouted Taker turned the light on "Are you OK?" She looked round eyes wide sitting up in bed "Where's Ebony?"  
  
Taker opened the door.  
"She's in there see she's OK it was just a dream" Amanda rested her head on the wall and sighed "God I was sure that, the dream seemed so real." Taker put his arm round her "It wasn't though we'll all OK" She smiled and nodded.  
  
Lita, Ambi, Chyna and Amanda all sat round a table.  
"Any ideas Amanda?" Ambi asked Amanda sighed in the few years that she had been in the WWF she had been the one to come up with an idea that would get them out of trouble but this time she couldn't think of any thing.  
"I wish I did but I don't not this time I can't think of a way out" She put her head in her hands Lita looked worried. "It's not fair for us to have Manda think of everything all the time" Chyna smiled has she had thought the same.  
"It's OK guys I guess I just need a few vitamins and some milk" Has Amanda stood up a smile came across her face.  
"Remember what I just said?" She asked they nodded "Scarp it"  
  
"It's crazy" Taker said  
"Shhhhhh"Amanda said she knocked on a door then kicked it. Has it opened Hollywood Hogan stood in the door way.   
"Well, well, well if it isn't a Amanda Jericho and the deadman guess you want to come in?"  
"Gee thanks you can make us a drink has well." Amanda pushed passed him has Taker followed her.  
"What do you want?" He asked "You OK now baby doll or you still abit shaken bout your friend Rocky?" Taker started to see red. Hogan laughed.  
"I'm fine he can't wait to kick your ass. I won't beat about the bush Hogan.I can stop Rocky kicking your ass but only if you leave the nWo"  
"What you are a...." Taker steped forward and Hogan steped back.  
"Hogan the fans still love you...HELL...I don't know why but they do" Hogan turned away from them "They've changed" Amanda shook her head and stood behind him.  
"No Hogan they've not changed you have" Amanda and Taker left Hogan in the room with his own thoughts.  
Taker closed the door behind them has Amanda made a line in the air "One down two to go" 


	6. nWopart6

nWo---------Part 6  
  
Amanda looked out the window.  
wrestlemaina was here "You think it'll work" Trish asked Amanda lifted her shudders and sat next to her friend the first sign of worry showing.  
"I hope so or we are done for"  
"You mean it?"  
"Yip sure do I just hope that Hogan makes his mind up soon we're running out of time." Amanda said lacing up her boots has Ambi though her stuff every where "HEY AMBI CAREFULL!" Amanda laughed has she ducked her things.  
"What? OH sorry Manda Just looking for my lucky pendent I can find it"  
"What the one Kane gave you?" Trish asked  
"Yeah I'm sure I put it in...no...I Know I put it in my bag" She said rubbing the back of her neck "HA hold on got it"  
"You ready now?" Amanda asked Ambi Nodded "Trisha You know what to do yeah any sign of nWo or looks like anyone is going to do a run in get Taker right away"  
"Understood" She said has Ambi and Amanda walked out  
  
Trisha walked round backstage smiling at some of the other superstars she saw Taker and Kane "Amanda and Ambi are up next" Taker Nodded his head has Flair walked over to them.   
"Thanks Trish...OH...Trish meet Ric Flair"  
"WOW I Remember you from when I was 10 and I'm 26 now is your son single?"  
"Thanks make me feel old" Flair laughed "and yes David is single"  
"Can I have is number?"  
"You don't quit do You?" Taker asked Laughing  
"No I...Hey isn't that Banshee's Car there?"  
"WHAT?" Taker asked "What the hell is she doing back here?"  
"Who's Banshee?" Ric asked.  
"My Sister" Taker said Kane shook his head and whispered "best not to ask"  
  
Taker, Kane and Trisha ran to the entrance.  
"Manda, Manda Thank god you haven't gone down"  
"Why what's wrong?"  
"Banshee she's back!" Kane said "Let us come to ringside with you if she's joined nWo..."  
"No Don't come down to ring side remember the story line keep to it Just stay near here then if we need you come down."  
"Well at least let Kane go with you he's still a face" Taker said Manda thought about it then nodded her head.  
"Ok deal but you stay right here, Trisha can you find Chris Lita and the rest tell them bout Banshee ok?" Trish nodded and ran to tell them. There music started "Ok come on lets go."  
Kane, Ambi, and Amanda made their way to the ring.  
  
The match started Ambi watching when Amanda was in the ring, Amanda Ambi watching when Ambi was in the ring, Kane Ambi watching when both was in the ring.  
Next thing Chris, Matt, Jeff, David, and Taker was fighting nWo down to the ring Kane ran and joined them, "AMBI GO WITH THEM..."  
"Manda?"  
"GO!"  
Scott Hall was able to get in the ring backing Amanda into a corner "Come on Chico bad guy lets see what you do" Amanda though a punch Scott moved back.  
"That the best you got Chichi?" He took her whist just has he was going to put her in Razors edge some one hit him on the back. Amanda looked up thinking she would se Taker or Chyna. Banshee stood there she put out her hand Amanda shocked took it and let her pull her up.  
Amanda looked puzzled "Banshee?"  
"Lets just say I had something to settle with mister Hall there." Banshee jumped out the ring looked back over her shudder and smiled back at Amanda.   
Taker had got in the ring with her they both looked at each other has Kane joined them. They all looked at each other.  
  
"I don't get it why she help us" Amanda asked Taker and Kane.  
"I don't know but did you see the way she looked? She looked so different all the hated gone everything"  
"Only time will tell bit I agree I don't know if I'll just her just let but I'll keep my mind open"  
"HEY, HEY GUYS YOU HEARD?" Chyna asked  
"What" They asked  
"Hogan...HE'S ONLY GONE AND LEFT THE nWo!"  
Amanda sighed "Now can we PLEASE have a normal life?"  
"Amanda honey this is the WWF you never have a normal life!"  
Amanda sighed and smiled she wouldn't have I any other way. 


End file.
